fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 387
Tartaros Arc, Part Four: Father and Son is the 387th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As the battle between Demons and Mages commences, Silver starts off by taking Gray to an unknown destination just after the boy recognizes him. As they leave, the other Nine Demon Gates present pressure the Mages with their Curses, just as the rest of Fairy Tail marvel at the damage Magnolia has suffered at the hands of Tartaros. Meanwhile, a barely-surviving Franmalth leeches onto Happy and wonders about what Mard Geer told them regarding Face's operation as continuing, and realizes just as Wendy and Carla awaken and see for themselves that there is more than one Face; two thousand, according to Doranbolt. Concurrently, Mard Geer's petrification slowly comes to an end with him stating that they are all witnessing Face's true form. Summary With Demons and Mages staring each other down, Natsu makes a comment about their plan hitting a snag, but Gray recognizes Silver as someone he knows; dismissing it as impossible, it is mentioned by Natsu that Silver is the one who froze the Sun Village, whilst Gajeel reiterates that his and Gray's scents are the same. However, at this mention, Silver rushes past Natsu and latches right onto Gray before saying that he is his opponent—teleporting away. With everyone confused, Tempester begins the attack, catching all but Gajeel in a whirlwind; Torafuzar intercepts Gajeel's attack and strikes him. Seeing Keyes turn into mist, Natsu attempts to attack him, but finds his Magic to have done no harm, and when Juvia's Water Slicer does nothing as well, Gajeel is left confused as Torafuzar continues to pressure him. Watching his guildmates be put on the edge, Natsu is struck by Tempester-generated lightning; claiming that it is nothing, the group rushes forward. Though Tempester eggs them on, Keyes claims that everything is only just beginning. Elsewhere, in the remnants of Cube, Panther Lily finds Happy, who is experiencing extreme distress over the appearance of a mushroom on top of his head; unbeknownst to him, the mushroom is Franmalth, who merely shrunk to a very small size when Hell's Core exploded. Concurrently, Fairy Tail finds themselves in the wreckage of Magnolia, where Makarov ultimately decides that it is time to heed Hades' words about releasing Lumen Histoire. Meanwhile, Wendy and Carla awaken in the company of Doranbolt, who commends them for their action of destroying Face. However, as they celebrate their victory and making it out alive, Doranbolt tells them that their work is far from over. Back at Cube, Franmalth ponders the words of Mard Geer, thinking about what he meant when he said that Operation Face is continuing. Suddenly, Franmalth realizes just as Wendy and Carla take to the sky and see: there are over two thousand Face bombs ready to detonate. As this transpires, Mard Geer's petrification ends as he states that the current predicament is the true form of Face—the Magic Pulse Bomb. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** ** * |Wōtā}} * |Terepashī}} * |Ēra}} Curses used *Calamity Curse *Absorption Curse Spells used * * * * * |Wōtā Suraisā}} * Abilities used * *Slash Arm (スラッシュアーム Surasshu Āmu) *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation